I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fishing and more particularly to a treble hook protector apparatus.
II. Description of the Related Art.
Fish hooks can become snagged on various surfaces including the fisher's skin. As such, fishing hook protectors are needed. In particular, treble fish hooks typically attached to lures and of all sizes have three hooks arranged in a circular arrangement that can become easily tangled. Present treble hook protectors typically include some sort of hollow interior into which the hooks are inserted. Many present fishing hook protectors require that the user grasp both the protector and the hook to attach the protector. By the user having to grasp the hook, the user is exposed to further hook entanglement. In addition, the hooks are actually difficult to insert and remove from present hook protectors. This process can be difficult and can cause injury when attaching and removing the protector.